


keep a better eye on those kids

by doodoolover01



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoolover01/pseuds/doodoolover01
Summary: 3 kids get caught messing around with a cleaning cart, what happens next with not shock you
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Kudos: 9





	keep a better eye on those kids

sportacus and robbie both just sat around reading for a good while before hearing a big crash outside.

when they both ran out they saw the three new (it’s been six months but still) pilots quickly bounce up before all speaking at once 

“we didn’t mean too we just-“

“we saw the empty cart and-“ 

“we didn’t break anything swear”

“ALL OF YOU QUIET DOWN” robbie yelled out, no real malice in his words “please just tell us what happened, one at a time” sportacus said much more calmly. 

“well” stephanie started “we saw an empty cleaning cart and thought it would be fun to play on it but we didn’t mean to shoot it this far”

“are all of you ok?” the three kids nodded, sportacus just smiled at them and said “well then, next time just check your surroundings more beforehand so you don’t accidentally hurt yourself or someone else”

“or wake someone up from a nice nap” robbie grumbled. the three kids all giggled at that. as sportacus pulled the cart back up, trixie asked “so you’re ok if we keep messing around with this as long as no one gets hurt?”

“well-“

robbie seemed to have an idea, before leaning down and whispering it to trixie, who seemed a bit too excited at whatever he brought up to her. 

“it was nice seeing you but we gotta go NOW!” she said before running off with the cart, stephanie following along waving bye. pixel stayed back, looking for something.

“looking for this?” robbie passed him a folded up sheet of paper, “you’re lucky i didn’t steal this idea to pass of as my own” 

pixel smiled at him “thanks robbie!” before running after his friends.

robbie turned around to see sportacus smiling at him, before groaning “oh PLEASE don’t tell your gonna say-“

sportacus just shaked his head “you really do love those kids don’t you?”

“SHHH” robbie whispered at him “THEY MIGHT HEAR YOU”

“robbie i think they know” 

“HOW?? IVE BEEN SO DISCREET” 

“you mean when you saw them designing their own suits and decided to spend extra time makin those ones instead?”

“well- WELL that’s just me being lazy!”

“robbie there were premade suits”

robbie stammered, looking for something to say, but found nothing.

instead he put his arm around sportacus and “aggressively” ruffled up his hair “i hate you so much sportaloon” 

sportacus leaned up and kissed his cheek “i love you too robbie”


End file.
